Various types of medical apparatuses usable to protect a patient against inadvertant harm during surgery are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a circumcision guard apparatus that includes a flexible, durable disc, readily fittable around a patient's penis and there radially dispositional to guard and shield tissue proximal the patient's glans from inadvertant contact with a surgeon's blade during the act of circumcision.